Vala Baethas
Vale Baethas '(バラ バエサス ''Bara Baesasu) is a mysterious Mage hailing from the Odawara Confederation in the Crescent Archipelago. A previous Royal Guard, as well as assassin for the Council of Kings, she now serves in The Wardens. When the Wardens aren't in use, just like she usually does, will be taking assassination jobs from her country. Vala is greatly known across the Crescent Archipelago as '''The Grim Reaper (死神 Shinigami) for her appearance as well as the giant scythe she molds out of the magic that she has at her disposal. She is known to be incredibly mystifying, usually keeping to herself and she doesn't speak much, commonly only using hand gestures instead of words. Also, no one has ever seen her face, or those who have seen it are dead. Vala could be a ghost for all they know, and it seems rather likely that she is, though it's only based on the way she acts towards other people. No one really knows what she is. She never talks about herself, and no one knows where she came from, well, except for herself. She really is a true mystery. Appearance Hardly ever saying a word or even taking her helmet off, Vala might be the most mysterious person ever. She does actually talk, but only to people she truly trusts. For other people, it will be a nod or some other way she can communicate using bodily functions. Vala truly gives of a vibe like you don't want to mess her, and you really don't want to. With the way you can't see her face, and her large weapon made out of magic that she always carries around with her, she looks incredibly menacing. It could also be the fact that the only color she is wearing is mainly black, but that could be a small factor. She could look like a shadow, if it weren't for her bright yellow helmet that she just 'has to wear'. Probably because it makes her stand out, so people don't confuse her with the shadows. She doesn't want to stand out too much though. Since no one really knows what she looks like, it is rather hard to describe what she really looks like. However, it has been rumored that she has blonde hair and light blue eyes. Which, if you were looking for true facts, is true. Vala has long blond hair that goes down to about her mid-back and it is usually concealed by that fact that she wears a helmet. It's slightly curly and she has side bangs that she pins up so they don't go in front of her eyes undeneath her helmet. She also has a slight green streak that will make it's appearance when she takes her helmet off and you can see it braided into her hair. However, she never takes her helmet off so how would you even know that she has a green streak? Let alone hair? Just kidding, she does have hair as well as a green streak. She could let her hair down and put her helmet over her hair, but she feels like her hair would get in the way so she just tucks it in her helmet. So, she'll braid it and roll it up so it fits confortably in her helmet, she just doesn't want it shoved up there, Vala wants to look nice even if nobody can see her. There really isn't much to say about her eyes, except for the fact that the color of her eyes are blue. It could be a dark blue, a light blue, but Vala is the only person that would know. This is where her 'Grim Reaper' alias kicks in, because as she is about to end you, you don't see her face. After all, it is said that death does not have a face. Also, since all she wears is black, the last thing you see is her shadow. That's also a contributing factor. She is described to have a rather light complexion, almost a pale skin color. Since she doesn't let her skin see the sun, it isn't really surprising to know that she is really pale. Since she wears a helmet, it has been rumored that she is so ugly that she covers it up. However, she has been described to be beautiful by the people who have seen her without her helmet. Which would be her guild members and when she had to swear an oath to them. Vala has a very muscular body build, and standing at 180 cm (5'11"), she isn't exactly short either. Her muscular body isn't shown because it is covered by her black outfit, so it just looks like she is incredibly slim which makes her enemies think that they have they advantage when it comes to strength. They are sadly mistaken. Personality Vala might be the definition of mystery, she hardly ever talks to anyone. Though, the only known person who has spoke a full sentence with her is Melinda Belaine, or her partner, Ahura Halcyone. No one has ever seen her face, and those who have usually end up dead. Though, she had to resist feeling the urge to kill when Melinda made her take off her helmet to swear an oath to kill. Obviously she didn't kill her, but Melinda is the only person who has seen her with her helmet off. Other than that, she only uses hand gestures to communicate. Much like sign language, she uses it to express the situation. It's hard to use hand gestures when she is in battle, but she just learns to make do with what she has. Also, it's hard to tell whether she is being sarcastic when she is signing, or even angry, because no one can see her facial expressions and see what she means. She usually never talks about how she is feeling because she feels like it makes her less mysterious. Not many people know what her personality is, so it is incredibly hard to tell how she will react or what she will do. If we were to take away the mask, this is what we would see. A person who went through something so traumatic, that she finds it hard to talk to people. It's more like she just doesn't want to talk to people because she fears what they will say or do. Though, if you dig deep enough, you will find the real Vala. Or, how do we even know that her real name is Vala? She is incredibly mysterious after all, she could be faking her name. Though, she's not. Before the mask, and not talking to people, she was a girl who loved to laugh and found it really easy to make other people laugh too. She would giggle all the time, even if it was something that wasn't even that funny at all. Plus, she was like a pro when it came to making jokes. She could make even the grumpiest person laugh. Making people laugh with her jokes also had to do with her childhood innocence because she was so adorable, people couldn't resist not to laugh. Then, of couse she would laugh. It was a long time ago, and she remembers those days like they were yesterday, because that's when she could express herself. Even now, she is 'secretly spunky.' She was the biggest spitfire back then and even now, though she tries to hide it, is spunky. Vala's hand signs are sometimes misunderstood, and usually when they are, what she is trying today is something high-spirited. However, they are translated to something much more grim, and people believe her to be a grim person. She would say something, but she doesn't feel the need too. She doesn't want to make a big deal about it, and so she doesn't. History Sypnosis Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Natural Abilities Trivia Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Eternal Vanguard